The Guardians of the Past
by Georgia Haight
Summary: After Galaxia things were pretty normal, esp. for a bunch of superheroes. But before the great ice age one more evil will return...one from the past...
1. Default Chapter

So this is my disclaimer...I do not own sailor moon or any of her little friends or counterparts....therefore please do not sue me because I have no money  
  
The Guardians of the Past  
  
You'd think being old would give you somewhat of an advantage in life. Well some would say I'm too old, and that my wisdom outshines many. I don't know what to say to those people. My name is Setsuna Meioh , and I am Sailor Pluto. I am the lonely one who guards the gate of time. It has felt as though I have always had this burden. This burden of time, of knowing too much, of not being able to tell my Princess everything she wishes to know. But there are ever some things I don't know. Things that still are fuzzy in my own memories.  
  
The silver Millennium was a time of good and peace. A time of young love and old hatred. A time when 10 young men and women meet each other and fell in love. This I know. But there are other people in my memories I can't place. And I have know one to ask who they are. Because know one else remembers them but me...the lonely guardian. I am one of the most powerful senshi in this galaxy but I don't come in close compare to Sailor Moon. And yet I know these other senshi possess unknown power and I know somewhere in each of us there is power waiting to be released. It is our princess power...the one that makes us the respective leaders of our planets. I can't really explain how I know this...it came to me the other night while I was sleeping in my house. Hotaru was out sleeping over at a friends house. Michiru and Haruka were both traveling. I was alone and the vision came.  
  
I was at the gate of time and I was in my sailor fuku when all of a sudden a woman with long gliding brown hair came toward me. She was beautiful and I somehow knew that she was Gaia the goddess and queen of earth. Endymons mother. She came to me and laid a hand on my shoulder as she had or seemed to have done before. And she said that we had not reached our full potential and that soon something important would happen that would force us to become what we truly our. She explained the princess power to me...and it felt strange to be talking to her. And she explained that Serena's true role was not leader of the senshi, that was Mina's. It felt strange hearing these words come out of her mouth because I knew they were true. I knew that Serena was meant to be protected not the one to be protecting. And then she bid me farewell before I could question her about this even that was suppose to happen... And that is when I woke up. This dream has been in my mind for days now, whom to tell...would they understand if I did?  
  
My name is Hotaru Tomoe and I am the Messiah...I am the senshi of death. It is my role to kill this planet and it is up to my princess to give it life again. That is my role. For centuries I was lonely. I was the only daughter of the king and queen of Saturn and they couldn't be more thrilled when I came along. I was raised right up to my 13th year when Pluto came for me. She told my parents who I was and my importance in the universe. And that is when I became Sailor Saturn for the first time. You might think it weird that I still have my memories intact. But I have always been the senshi of destruction, and I will never forget.  
  
Some of my memories are fuzzy on different things and then there are those memories which are completely blocked from my view. Oh yes I know they are there, but they remain elusive until it is time. I know this because I sense that they will be unlocked when the time is needed.  
  
My name is Minako Aino and I am Sailor Venus the leader of the Sailor Scouts. Although at this particular time my role is taken by my Princess, which I give to her with full consent. I have every single one of my memories. The ones the inners hide from because they are afraid of what they may see or even feel. I do not relish the time when they will have to endure what I went through the first time I was given my memories. Artemis did not know that all of them would come crashing down on me...and leave me hurting and in agony for three days. I mourned the loss of my Queen, my lover and my family. I mourned over the fact that I could not stop my Princess from killing herself when she thought there was no other option. And because I know these things I will never let them come to pass again.  
  
In this life I was born Aino Minako but I am more than that. I am the Princess of Venus, I am the first in command of her royal majesty Queen Selenity's forces and I am the leader of the Senshi. And because of these titles I am not just a ditzy blonde. I come off as one to keep the world at bay. But when the time is right I will resume my role. The world is not a happy place, but I will look for my lover in every face until I find him and we are united once more. And then I will take my role and we will fight the last evil that is coming. Because we know it is coming, right before crystal Tokyo is to be built it will come for revenge on us. And we will be ready...and they will come...the guardians will show. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
It was a clear crystal day in Tokyo, Japan. Things were as they usually were...people going here and there to jobs, tourists enjoying the culture and the atmosphere. Lillian Seito made her way down one of the more popular avenues in Tokyo, wishing she were any where but there. She kept seeing the New York skyline in her view and realized that she was a long way from home and that New York was another life all together.  
She raised her view to look ahead of her at her newest building of operation. Her twin sister Thalia had insisted that Tokyo was the next big spot to open their business. They already had thriving operations in New York, London, Los Angels and now Tokyo was the next step. They're company, Guardian Dreams, was one of the most thriving businesses in the known world. It was a diversified company when Lillian and Thalia had taken it over after their Grandmothers death it hadn't been much more of a shell than a company. It had once stood for excellent hotels, restaurants and shops. But when their grandfather had died with their mother and father in a car accident that had all gone up in flames. Their grandmother had lacked the skill and expertise to run a company successfully if not smoothly. So when they had turned the ripe age of 13 they had begun building up their knowledge of the business world. And although they both despised business they took to it with a fervor to remain in control of the family empire.  
As Lillian began making her way up the stairs to entire the glass building in the middle of bubbling Tokyo her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" Lillian said into the phone.  
"Oh hey Sis where are you?" asked Thalia impatiently.  
"I'm right outside the building Thalia, calm down I won't be late for the meeting" Lillian sighed as she turned off the phone. She had missed one meeting in the last 2 years and she still heard about it.  
Thalia looked down from her office on the 32nd floor of the Guardian Dreams tower. She was focused inward if not outward. When people asked what the owners of Guardian Dreams looked like they could only be described as such. Thalia was a dominating figure. She stood 6 feet tall with shoulder length blonde/red hair. She had deep blue eyes that seemed to shift when looked at closely. She had a fine figure, she couldn't be called weak and she would have laughed had anyone made that assumption. Her twin on the other hand was 5'8" with shoulder length blonde curls. She had the same eyes as her twin but were clearer and more direct when looked at. She looked small and fragile when you first looked at her. But then you noticed the grace in which she walked and held herself.  
The other members of the corporation were Charlotte Rourke she stood 5'8" with long curly brown hair and big brown eyes. She was in charge of all social and public announcements and appearances. She had a loud and boisterous personality which made her something of an icon in the field. Jade Hawke was a little more subdued than Charlotte. She was 5'6" with long brown hair that had unnatural blonde streaks running through it that gave her an edgy look. She had wide blue eyes that seemed to see right through you. She was a quite individual who was in charge of the daily going-on of the company. The last owner of the group was Sandra Wright or known as the task master. Sandra was 5'9" with a short bob of blonde hair. Her eyes were a clear sea green that one could never tell what she was thinking. She was the force behind Guardian Dreams. She kept things on track and had a list or plan for any event.  
Thalia couldn't believe they had finally come to Tokyo. It had took a lot of coaxing for Lillian to admit it was finally time. It had seemed like centuries to Thalia. She had known, just as the others knew, that they needed to be here. It was destiny as Sandy would say. Charlotte would scoff and say destiny shmestiny....it just feels right. Jade would look thoughtful and then agree. And through all this Lillian would sit there listening politely and then she would finally say... "Well it seems I am outnumbered...we go to Tokyo". Thalia had felt bad but in the end it was destiny.  
Charlotte looked up from the public announcement letter she was reading. It was a good first draft and knew that her new assistant Molly was capable of more. Charlotte could feel it. She just had to probe deeper to make Molly realize it was well. Charlotte had been born, Charlotte Terra Maire Rourke. She was the first daughter in a long line of male ancestors. Both her parents had been Irish through and through. And both were happy and felt blessed when out of six children they finally had a girl. Charlotte loved her parents dearly and missed them on occasion but she didn't miss the whole whoopla of her family. Each of her older borthers were married and had more offspring than one could fathom. So as one can guess this made family events some what hectic. Each year she made some excuse not to go home and join the blessed family events. It just put a strain on her head being around that many children. Plus Thalia and Lillian had no one...so in the end she stayed with them.  
Jade looked up from browsing the web. She was looking for a new Chinese dress and couldn't find one that she liked yet. She looked at her watch and realized the meeting was about to start. Jade had been born, Jade Theresa Hawke. Her mother had been Italian and her father was Native American. She had been raised in rural Pennsylvania and had a long understanding of the country. Her mother and father had divorced when she was 11 and her younger brother was 6. Her mother had remarried 3 years later to a nice Irish catholic man named Patrick O'Connor. In ways Jade still didn't understand her step father had taken her father's place without even trying. Nathan Hawke had moved on and in some ways Jade was glad for it. She had loved living in Pennsylvania and had developed a liking for the woods. But then she had gone off to college and met her best friend Lillian. It hadn't taken long to realize that this is where she belonged.  
Sandra or as everyone called her Sandy looked up from her newest pet project. It was a high tech computer system built by an absolute genius named Umino Gurio. He had come up with something that completely puzzled Sandy's mind and that was far and between. So she had hired him on the spot and they were creating something that would revitalize the world as she knew it. Sandy looked at her watch just in time to see that the meeting was about to start. Sandy had been born Sandra Violet Wright. She had been born to two middle class working people. She had been born in London, England and raised there up until she decided to go to America to college. She had applied to the New York University and got in for her excellent grades. Once there she had met her best friend in the world Thalia Seito. Who knew that in the end she would be one of the worlds most powerful women?  
Thalia tapped her foot as she waited for the rest of the team to show. The first in was Lillian looking a little peeved that she had to come in on her day off, oh well thought Thalia, now she knows how I feel. The next in was Charlotte looking all to competent as always. The next to rush in was Jade she looked hurried but calmed herself down in time to realize she wasn't the last to arrive. Then in walked Sandy looking impishly sorry that she was late.  
"Well now that everyone is ready to have the meeting, lets begin" Thalia said sitting down.  
"As we all know we came to Tokyo for a couple of reason's number one because it felt right" said Thalia looking at her sister who nodded.  
"Number two because this is an excellent market for our company." Sandra pointed out.  
"And number three because Jade got a vision" said Charlotte. "We know all this Thal. Why are we rehashing it?" she asked her.  
"Because this is something we need to consider...to remember if possible." Said Lillian in a quite voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 = dreaming  
  
Rei Hino was not an unreasonable girl at all...at least that's what she told herself every so often when she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. Little things never affected her. She had been through a lot in her 20 years of living and yet in those 20 years Serena could still make her want to scream. And of course today was no exception. It had been two years since they had graduated from high school. Three years since that horrible battle with Galaxia. That had been the last battle they had fought. It seemed like a dream to Rei. Being a Sailor Scout now. There was no one to fight. No pressing emergency meetings to attend and it had taken some time to get use to.  
Today was one of the monthly annual meetings that Artemis and Luna had insisted they keep up with. For soon would come the time of Crystal Tokyo and with that new responsibilities. Rei sometimes felt that it was better to live the life they have now and forget that Crystal Tokyo was in their future. Rei liked being normal, well as normal as one can get being physic. Serena had been late for this particular meeting but she had a good excuse she had been tutoring a young child in English. Thank the lord Serena had finally buckled down and studied her last years of high school. She was now attending a local university in Japan and doing well.  
"Serena if you don't shut up I am going to hurt you" said Rei looking over at her meatball shaped head.  
"But Rei, this is important!" said Serena in a pleading voice.  
"Ok Serena what is it?" Ami asked from where she was sitting.  
Not much had changed about Ami she was still bright eyed and eager to learn everything and anything she could. She was currently excelling in all her medical courses at the university and ahead of any one her age. Plus she had finally let loose some of her energy she used for studying toward her social life. She would never be a Mina or Lita but she had a healthy dosage of dates here and there.  
"Well I had one of my dreams last night" said Serena in a quiet voice.  
"What?!?" said Luna. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" she asked her.  
"Well I didn't want to upset you or Darien and I wanted to work it out in my head first" said Serena in the voice she used when she was right.  
"Well what was it about?" Lita asked looking somewhat worried she had gotten use to the normal life.  
"Well it started it out pretty normal. I was sitting in the throne room on the Moon well all of a sudden there was a huge uproar outside. I was curious as I always seem to be and I wanted to see what was going on. But when I tried to go out there you four stopped me and said something about the Sun being taken. I don't know what this meant but in the dream I started to cry" said Serena looking at her friends.  
"What do you think it means Artemis?" Mina asked her cat. Artemis quickly glanced up and knew instantly that Mina knew something. Something the others didn't.  
"I have no idea Venus" he said using her code name.  
Mina only nodded.  
Lita looked at the two of them weirdly. She felt as if something significant had happened and she didn't know what it was. Lita was pretty much the same in looks as before tall, brown hair, green eyes and a body any woman would kill for. But in personality she was a little more subdued and not as trusting. She had finally realized that the world of men and relationships was a bitter one. She was currently in culinary school and doing a fantastic job of becoming the next cordon bleu.  
"Well I for one am going to take a look at the sacred fire and see what it means" said Rei.  
"That's a good idea and I think that each of us should scout out some areas where danger has appeared before" said Mina.  
Mina herself had altered in some ways but stayed the same over all. She was still carefree and glowing. While she was attending school she was also singing on the side hoping to land that once in a lifetime contract. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful and that wherever she went people seemed to follow.  
"Right" said Ami. "We need to check out the park, our old high school and some other haunts of ours" she said going through her computer.  
"Lets split up and meet back here tomorrow at four pm" said Rei. "And Serena try not to be late again" she said giving the blonde a look. All Serena did was stick out her tongue.  
  
Meanwhile in center city Tokyo:  
Kristian Burge was sitting at his desk watching the sun go down in the horizon. It felt like centuries ago that he had actually watched a sunset. Who knew that it could be so breath taking. Ever since he had returned from his bout of amnesia that had stolen five years of his life he had been trying to pick up the pieces of his broken life. It had seemed impossible to do had it not been for his three best friends. He hadn't known them before the amnesia but he felt closer to them than he did his own brothers.  
Zachary Reiko was a world class genius. With long curling blonde hair worn simply in a ponytail and clear blue eyes that hid behind glasses you would never think him a formidable opponent. But as Kris had figured out he was clever and had a knack for finding his opponents weak points. Zachary was in charge of his own company that had been taken over by his sister in his absence. When he had returned not quiet whole and puzzled she had relinquished all control to him and told him flatly that she hated the corporate world and it was all his. Zachary had been pleased that his sister had been willing to at least hold onto it because she believed that is what her brother would have wished.  
Neal White was the typical mysterious stranger girls seemed to fall all over. He had long curling brown hair and big brown eyes that seemed to see right through you into your soul. He had an inviting smile and charmed seemed to ooze out of him. He owned at least seven restaurants around the globe and had many other interests. He was a cordon bleu chef and famous worldwide for his variety of ingredients used in his cooking. He was somewhat of a loner in his past but had developed a strong bond to his brothers of amnesia as he called them.  
Jared Parker was the last of the group. He was the typical playboy. Born to a rich political family he had more money than he knew what to do with. He spent days even weeks renting out hotel suites to live in even though he had a perfectly good penthouse in Tokyo. He himself was a writer. His parents, he told his friends, had been piss ass mad when he had decided to switch from political science into creative writing. But once they had realized that he would make a terrible politician they had finally relented. His books made enough money that he didn't need his trust fund at all. It seems he really did have a talent for telling a tale.  
Kris picked up the phone and dialed Neal's number.  
"Hello?" Neal said into the phone while he was going over some bills in his den.  
"Hey Neal its Kris." said Kristian into the phone as he gazed down at Tokyo from his office.  
"What's up buddy you seem down" said Neal putting down another bill for some useless doctor.  
"I don't know I've just been feeling uneasy all day as if I know something is happening but I'm not sure what it is" said Kris sighing into the phone.  
"Really?" said Neal feeling alittle uneasy himself.  
"Yeah its as if someone is pulling some strings I don't know about and destiny is about to fall in my lap" he said.  
"Well here's a suggestion. Stop drinking those god damn mocha lattes before you work and get some rest. Your probably over worked" said Neal not wanting to give into the pull that had been bugging him all day.  
"Yeah your probably right. Just wanted some reassuring words before I head out of the office: said Kristian once again looking at the Tokyo skyline.  
"No problem give me a call tomorrow if you want to talk" said Neal.  
"Sure thing. Talk to you later" said Kris as he hung up the phone.  
Kristian Burge was not a bad looking guy. He was about six feet tall with long flowing silver hair and steel gray eyes. He had a hard demeanor when looked at. But once you got to know him you knew he was a good guy. In the business world he could be as tough as he wanted but when it came to his friends and family he was the nicest guy. He could always be counted on to do his best for others and himself.  
As Kristian entered his apartment he was instantly tired. He hadn't known that he was this tired being at the office. He got ready for bed in record time and headed off to sleep. Kristian was walking in an eerie looking place. He could feel the damp air and realized that instant he was underground. As he rounded a bend in the tunnel he was walking in he came to a temple. On either side of stone stairs stood four different emblems and when he looked up at the temple itself it had a huge emblem in the middle. When he looked at the stone tower to his right that the emblems were engraved on he was suddenly startled. For he felt as though he should know these emblems. The first emblem was that of that of a tree with a lightning bolt threw it. The next emblem was of a star surrounded by light. The next emblem was of fire in a hand and the last emblem was a single tear drop. When he finally looked up at the huge emblem engraved into the temple it was a single rose.  
Kristian couldn't help but touch the first emblem. It seemed to call to him as none of the others had done. He slowly reached out his hand and realized he was shaking. As soon as he touched the emblem it started to glow and the doors to the temple swung open. He jumped back startled at what had happened. He was afraid to go up the stairs but knew in his heart that he had to. As he cautiously made his way up the stairs he made sure that he was still in control. He kept repeating that everything would be fine. He found himself standing directly outside the entrance to the temple. Finally he straightened his back and made his way into the temple. As soon as he crossed the entrance he was thrown into a maelstrom of memories some happy but most of them painful. When they finally subsided a woman with long flowing brown hair and big brown eyes stood before him.  
"Gaia?" Kristian said it as a whisper.  
"Yes my general it is I" said the woman brushing Kristian's hair.  
"Why are you here? You are suppose to be dead as dead as I should be" he said bowing his head.  
"Kunzite...please do not bear guilt" said the woman stroking his head.  
"How can I not my queen?" he asked her. "I betrayed you, my king, my people, my prince..." he said in an exasperated tone.  
"I did not give you back these memories for you to carry them as a burden they are a gift to you." Said the woman. "They are meant as a reminder of who you are and what you have done. They serve as the standing ground for you life Kunzite in this one and the last. You have a destiny to fulfill and you must do it for the world is at stake. Yes you have made mistakes in your previous life but that is why Queen Selenity sent you back. To right those wrongs" the woman told him.  
"But how my Queen?" Kristian asked.  
"Those five years you now remember...Beryl...Metallia...it was not your fault you were taken had you had your memories earlier you would have never been but as it is destiny sometimes chooses different paths for us. You were meant to live that part in this life to remind you that, that is not who you are. Because of that you now have a chance of making amends and living again" said Gaia. "I have come to you in your dreams to awaken you my general. I will come to others soon as well. This is your TRUE awakening. You are Kunzite, First General of the Golden Kingdom, Prince of the North and Endymons best friend. Do not let past mistakes make the man you are..." said Gaia as she drifted away  
Kristian woke up with a start and new in that instant life had altered eternally. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lillian woke up from the familiar dream. It had come again she thought as she opened the door to her room. She made her way down the hall to the stairs. She stood at the landing just looking out at the moon through the huge glass windows of their penthouse. Her sister had said it was in perfect location for all their needs. Just a little bit away from their new business headquarters. It also had a spectacular view of the moon.

Lillian made her way down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She flickered on a light and got herself a glass of water. She didn't know how long she had been having the dream. It always seemed to come when she least expected it. In everyway the dream frightened her more than she could say. She only remembered glimpses of it but they were enough. In the dream she was in a throne room looking around frantically for something. She didn't know what. When she found it she was surrounded by her four best and most loyal friends. And just as the doors burst open to the throne room she said some ancient word in a language she recognized but couldn't remember from where and then all four of them were gone.

Each time she woke up a little less frightened and little more understanding. She walked out of the kitchen over to the windows which looked down over Tokyo. New York was the city that never slept but Tokyo could give them a run for their money. Just as Lillian was contemplating life a figure appeared in front of her.

"Hello Your Highness" the glowing figure said to Lillian. She stepped back as the figured gracefully landed in front of her. It was a young woman dressed in white slacks with a white jacket on. On her side was a glowing sword and on the jacket front was a sun.

"Do I know you?" Lillian asked the stranger.

The woman chuckled as if it was a joke.

"Well it seems that I have job to finish for you my Princess" said the figure to her. Lillian stared at her baffled know one in her 22 years of life had called her princess except for her elderly grandmother.

"What do you want?" she asked the figure.

"Oh no your highness it is not what I want but what I can do for you" said the woman smiling. "Although you do not remember me I am from your past a figment of your memory come out to aid you in this time. I was set on a time release by you so that when it was time I could give you the one thing you will need more than anything else" said the figure.

"And what is that?" said Lillian still puzzled.

"Why your memory of course" said the figure. At that instant it took its glowing sword out of its sheath. "With all the power vested in me by my mother star Andromeda I give you back your memories" as the figure said this the sword game down and went straight through Lillian. Lillian flinched but felt no pain. And then all of sudden she was gone. Lillian no longer stood where she had once been in her place now stood Princess Lilly, Priestess of the Sun.

"Oh my god...Amelia" said Lillian to the figure.

"Yes Princess it is me" said the figure bowing.

"But how is this possible...your dead...I'm dead" said Lillian.

"No Princess...you are not dead...before the battle could kill you, you took yourself and your four guardians into the secret chamber once inside there you retrieved the golden globe which you used to send yourself to earth one thousand years later" said Amelia.

"But Amelia...my people..."said Lillian in anguish.

Amelia sighed Lilly would never change...she would always be the leader she was meant to be.

"I understand your distress your highness but as you know many died and the ones who didn't went to the secret chambers beneath the sun. There they still are in a thousand year sleep. As our the rest of the planets. Because Beryl defeated the moon each planet went underground and into hibernation the few who chose to go to earth were immortal" said Amelia calmly.

"What happened to the moon Amelia?" Lillian asked.

"There was a huge battle and Beryl had managed to brain wash all of Endymons generals. They fought for the wrong side. In the end Beryl killed Endymon. The Princess was so much in grief that she struck herself down to be with her loved one. And in the end each of the inners and generals killed each other. But the Queen in her grief sent their souls to earth a thousand years in the future and they are here today fighting" said Amelia.

Through the story Lillian had begun to cry. To cry for her planet, her people, the other planets and for her cousin.

"So they are alive then?" said Lillian in a whispery voice.

"They are Princess. But they are not as they were. They have changed as time changes. And they are different people." said Amelia sadly. "You have been awakened because it is time. The last battle will rage soon and they will need you and the guardians help"

"Well we will do our best" said Lillian. "And we will make them stronger in the process."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mina stood it what looked to be an old run down church. It was in a park outside of Tokyo. About an hour bus ride or a half an hour car ride. She hadn't asked anyone to come with her. This place was hers alone. It was said that centuries ago when people on earth still worshipped the planets this was Venus's temple. Whether that was true or not Mina had to idea but she always came there to think.

She couldn't help but shudder at the violent emotions stirring up inside of her. She was in a maelstrom of emotions and everything was so jumbled up. She was ecstatic that what she proceed to be happening was. But she was also saddened. For that meant the rest of the scouts would get their horrifying memories back such as she had.

Mina walked up the stone steps to the entrance of the temple. Pushing the old rotted wooden doors to the side she went in. It wasn't much to look at when you first walked in. But then you noticed the walls were made out of precious stones engraved in intricate designs. Mina walked up the aisle in between the stone pews. She came to the middle of the church where a stone altar stood. In the middle of the altar was an engravement.

When she had first stumbled on the temple at the mere young age of 13 she hadn't really known the significance of the engraving. But as the years passed she came to sense that the engraving was something more. Today she studied it as never before. And as soon as she touched it she began to glow. All of a sudden Mina was up in the air floating above the altar and the light was going through her to her planet. As she was let back to down to earth she stood there not alone. In front of her was her mother.

"Mom?" Mina asked in a strange voice.

"Hello Mina" said the image. The woman was tall, taller than Mina herself. With long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She had a yellow gown and looked ethereal.

"What are u doing here?" Mina asked the image.

"To give you the power you have been long denied" said the woman.

"What power?" Mina asked confused.

"You are the first born child of Venus. First cousin to the moon and the sun" said the woman. "And you have many duties to uphold one of them being Serenity's guardian another being princess of your planet"

"What are you saying?" Mina asked taken aback.

"I have come to give you the Venus sphere with this sphere you are now the rightful ruler of Venus and have full control of all of your powers" said the woman.

"How much power?" Mina asked.

"As much as Serenity, you are a ruler of a planet after all. She still is your Queen and you are in her liege but you are still a Queen in your own right" said the woman.

"But my people...they are dead" said Mina in a sorrowful voice.

"That may be or not...but you are still the Queen. And with that it is time to take your place as a ruler of the Silver Millennium" said the image.

As the woman said this a glowing golden sphere came toward Mina. Mina wasn't sure what to do and then it came to her. The golden ball entered her body and she was surrounded by light after it was absorbed into her. Mina no longer stood there in her place was Queen Mina ruler of Venus.

"It gives me great pleasure to see you like this my daughter. If destiny had not been they way it had you would have done this a millennium ago. But alas it was not to be" said the woman turning as a man came up to her. Mina looked at both of them and knew. These two images were her parents in the last days of their lives. The man was a few feet taller than the woman with golden hair and big silver eyes. He gave his daughter a nod and the two images disappeared.

As they dissipated she heard her father say "She has your eyes" and her mother whisper "but she has your nose" and when they were finally gone Mina sank to the floor and wept. Wept in joy for seeing the loving parents she had once had instead of the drunk mother and workaholic father she now had. She wept for she knew that her youth was gone. As Mina got up Queen Mina melted into Princess Mina and they became one.

In Tokyo

Lillian had told the others what had happened that day. It was such an unusual set of circumstances. They each had their memories back as well. While Lillian was being visited by a ghost each had gotten theirs from a dream.

Thalia stood looking out of over Tokyo. Life had changed dramatically in the last 24 hours and it was only going to change more. Thalia was Sailor Hope the Guardian of the hall of hopes and fears. Her sister Lillian was Sailor Sun or known to others as the Priestess of the Sun. Charlotte was Sailor Earth Guardian of Elysion. Jade was Sailor Meara Guardian of the floating fortress Meara the held the Silver Millenniums history. And lastly Sandra was Sailor Bronze Guardian of the Bronze kingdom in the asteroid belt.

They were the fabled guardians of the Silver Millennium. They guarded the places that were kept hidden from their enemy's. The secret hiding spots. Hope guarded the hall. Helping out planetary rulers with their daily people. She helped bring peace to many disputes. Lilly kept the solar system running smoothly. Helping ozone layers by boosting their energy when they were going threw a depletion. She guarded the life force of the Silver Millennium. Charlotte also known as Terra was the guardian of Elysion. While her brother was to rule she was to guard the peoples dreams with Helios. Jade guarded Meara. A place few knew about and seldom ever went. It was a floating fortress full of many different things. Old powers, new weapons and the history of long forgotten. Sandra guarded the bronze kingdom. In between the asteroid belt that broke up the planets was a secret place where all of the silver millenniums weapons were made. It was said her people were the first amazons and warriors ever birthed.

It was said they had been ruthless when pursued and hard when fought against. Many could not match the power of the guardians. It was said that before the birth of Hope and Lilly their mother, the former Sailor Sun had got a vision. Through their line their had only been one other set of twins. When born they would take on opposite roles. This had only ever happened once. Sailor Hope had only existed within one other person and the priestess had only been one other person. It was said that these two powers were so strong that neither could live in one entity. When only one child was born to the Sun that child would only have the powers of the Sailor of the Sun. She would have no powers of the priestess and none of Sailor Hope. When these to young girls were born they would be bestowed with amazing powers and the guardians would live again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rei laid her head against the cold stone of the temple wall. She had been worried at first that this new enemy that had appeared. It had been so peaceful for so long...she had in a way got use to it. But in the end a Senshi's duty is never done. Rei was the Sailor Scout of Mars. She had a temper to match her planet and its name. But know one ever really saw the true side of Rei. The scared side, the one that worried for its Princess more than she let on.

Oh Serena got on her nerves but she loved her...with her dying breath she would give it all. If it meant her happiness in life she would never look back. Rei was the mysterious one...the physic. People often had been afraid of her when she had been young. When her mother had died, sad and lonely because Rei's father was always gone on business, her father had decided that she should go live with her mothers father. Rei had been so torn up with losing her mother losing her father had seemed like just another blow to the young child. Rei could remember climbing the stairs of the Temple with her father behind her in his limo. As soon as she got to the top step her grandfather had been there waiting with open arms. Rei had flung her suitcase down and run into his arms. That was the last time Rei had seen her father. Oh he sent the occasional birthday present and paid for her schooling but that was about it.

When Rei had meet Serena she had been a bitter girl. To afraid to let anyone truly know her. And then Serena had come bouncing into her life. Her Princess in all her glory enveloping Rei in love that she had only felt from her mother and Grandfather. From that day on Rei had sworn no matter what Serena would be protected.

Rei walked through the doors to the sacred fire. This fire never burned out. No matter what it was kept going for as long as Rei could remember. Phobos and Deimos sat on the perch watching their mistress as she prepared to look into the fire. Rei felt the familiar magic running through her. She felt the vision begin to take hold.d

_Rei stood in a stone room with the sacred fire in front of her. To her side she heard something and she turned to look her violet eyes scanning the darkness around the room. Her hair was flowing down her back in waves of black with purple highlights making it indescribable to an observer. The shadow came out and there stood the former Sailor Mars. _

_"Who are you?" Rei asked the figure. The girl laughed as if it were some joke only she got._

_"I am you...a millennium ago" said the figure. "We have changed so much in this time Mars. It seems as though you have had many hardships that I did not have to go through to become what we are" said the figure._

_"Why do you say that?" Rei asked looking at the woman that she had been._

_"I never knew my true mother" said the figure. "I was raised in the temples on Mars while my father ruled with an iron fist. I was brought up to be the Senshi of Mars and had no other course I could have taken, that was my destiny" the figure looked sadly at Rei. "But you my dear self had choices...pain...things I only felt at the end of my life time. I was a Princess, yes, but I was also a warrior. And as some would say I was a witch" said the figure._

_"Why have you come to me?" Rei asked._

_"Because it is time you became aware that you my dear are more than a warrior. You are a Princess. You are the Princess of Mars 2nd in command of Selenity's royal army. You have more power than you know and because a battle will come I was sent here to release it to you. It is time to take your Mars sphere and become the rightful ruler of your planet" said the figure. As she said this a red sphere appeared in her hands she said one word in a language Rei did not understand and the ball went flying toward her._

_It entered her body at her chest as it did Rei began to float in the air. A million red flames surrounded her and she landed on the ground. But instead of standing there as plain old Rei Hino she was now Queen Rei of Mars. Rei stood there in a complete daze she had all her memories back...well most of them. She stood there looking at her old self as crystal tears ran down her cheeks._

_The figure looked at her sadly. "I am sorry that your memories cause you pain. But in the end you will be glad to have them back. As I know my life was hard, the road ahead of you is much harder than you suspect. Be weary solider of fire for there is more pain and love to come" said the old Mars as she faded away._

Rei came out of her vision and looked at the sacred fire one more time as she stood Queen Rei melded into Rei Hino and they became one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ami sat in her room contemplating life. It wasn't as though she didn't love life, she did love her life. She occasionally missed her absent father and she missed her workaholic mother as well. But she had her friends.

Ami was still the genius of the group. She had got them through high school and now it was college. It wasn't as though she didn't have time now to be a Senshi but it was hard to be a senshi and a medical student all in one. This new enemy had her spooked.

Ami stood up and walked out of her apartment building. She walked down the road until she came to their old high school. It felt like ages ago that she had actually visited this place. She walked over to old tree in the back.

_"Hello Ami" said a voice behind her. Ami turned around and there was Greg or what looked like Greg._

_"Greg what are you doing here?" Ami asked him._

_"Well to be honest I'm not really here...well not the Greg you know. I'm am General Ryo of the Mercury Army. I am an image of the past life of Greg, your friend." said the image before her._

_"Why have you come to me?" Ami asked him._

_"Its hard to be a Senshi Ami, I know you always thought it was your destiny. And it was. But it was hard, even harder now that you live in a time where people you once knew are dead. I knew you a millennium ago, I pined for you but you were another's and that is how destiny works" he said. "But to me you were always the Princess before the Warrior and the Scholar before the Princess. I remember you mother scolding you one time for not listening to state affairs while you were reading up on neurons. But your people always came before yourself...and Serenity came before it all" he explained._

_"Greg...Ryo...why are you telling me this?" Ami asked confusion dancing in her blue eyes._

_"Because it is time you realized that you are more than a Scholar and more than a Warrior you are a Princess. The respected leader of a planet" he said._

_"But my people are dead!" Ami exclaimed in a fevered voice._

_"That may be or not...I do not know...but I do know that you need your ultimate power to defeat the enemy without it you will not survive my Princess" said Greg. As he said this a glowing blue orb appeared in his hands and he released it into Ami._

_Ami began to float in the air as ice crystals formed around her. As she landed on the ground she became Queen Ami of the Planet Mercury. But with this new power came her memories...Ami began to cry. To cry for her love lost, her peoples deaths and her Princess. She cried until she was dry. As she looked at Greg he smiled a knowing smile._

_"It is good to know that you are whole. With this gift comes greater responsibility and with this comes greater danger and hope. Be sure to follow your heart my Princess and it will lead you right" said the image as it began to fade away. "I loved you my Princess and I will love you until the end" the image said as it went away._

Ami opened her eyes and she was again underneath the cherry tree weeping. As she started to walk away Queen Ami melded into Ami Mizuno and they became one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lita walked around the park. Not really knowing where to go or even what to look for. There were no images of the enemy, no tangible evidence to identify them only her Princess's dream.

Lita sighed, it had all been so peaceful for the longest time. Things had finally seemed to be settling down. But the life of a Senshi was not an easy one. Lita felt as though time had slowed these last years to give them a reprieve. One they had desperately needed. At the end of the battle with Galaxia everyone had just been happy to be alive. Each of them had dealt with an internal pain. Rei dealt with her turbulent emotions, Ami with her fears, Mina with her unwavering loyalty and Lita had fought with herself. Her guilt had been a burden at times.

Lita rounded a path and came to a grove of trees where they had once fought Jadeite, a dark general. It was there she stopped hearing something over her shoulder she twirled around.

_"Hello Lita" said the image looking at her._

"_Who are you?" Lita asked the image. The image just shook its head as it lowered the cloak around it and there stood a young woman no older than herself with long curling brown hair._

_"Lita its me, Amelia" said the image._

"_Why have you come to me?" Lita asked the image. The image looked at her with big golden eyes and sighed._

_"I came to you, to warn you. The enemy coming after you is an old one. One you have fought before and lost. I have come to give you the one thing that will help you defeat it" said the image._

_"But who are you?" said Lita still confused._

"_I am your cousin from Jupiter. My father was your fathers younger brother. I was sent to the sun for training when you went to the moon. I knew about your heart ache at the end of the silver millennium and you knew about my secret life on the sun. And because we were that close I have been chosen to give to you the Jupiter sphere. Lita you were always a warrior, sometimes a princess and most definitely a nurturing soul. It is time that you came forth and met the goals that had you not been killed in the Silver Millennium you would have achieved. You were born and raised on Jupiter to take over after your mother and father retired and because of that it is time" as Amelia said this a green orb appeared in her hands and she pressed it into Lita's heart._

_Lita was surrounded by an envelope of green leaves and thunder and when she touched the ground in her place stood Queen Lita of Jupiter. Amelia bowed._

_"Your highness I hope the memories that this brings you of your past self does not cause you pain but is a remembrance of what you were and what you have become. Do not let these hinder you put guide you in your ways. For there is a path ahead of you full of love and hope and anger." said Amelia as she looked on her cousin's face and there she saw the silver tears streaking down. "Let it be known Jupiter, that life is forever changing and people are not always what they seem. May Zeus and Selene herself bless you and keep you in my heart" Amelia said before she disappeared._

Lita woke from her trance and felt the tears begin to fall. She remember almost everything, a few things were fuzzy but they would clear out eventually. She cried for her friends, her princess, her queen, her world and for herself. As Lita picked herself up and walked out of the grove Queen Lita melded into Lita Kino and they became one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dimitri woke from his slumber. It had been years since he had been awake it felt marvelous to awake. He looked around his surroundings. He was in a cave of sorts in the earth. He looked to his left and there was another glass coffin and in it lay Sebastian. Dimitri got up and broke the opening of the glass.

Sebastian started coughing as he rose. He looked at Dimitri is black eyes getting accustom to the light inside the cave. He looked around himself. He broke the rest of the glass on the coffin and got out. He landed gracefully on the ground. The next coffin contained Josephine. Dimitri walked over and gracefully made the glass disappear. Josephine rose as though she had been merely waiting for the two to get there acts together. The last coffin contained Nicolette. Sebastian made the glass disappear and she rose as gracefully as Josephine did.

"How long have we been in here?" She purred in Sebastian's ear.

"I do not know my love" he said holding her to him.

"I fear it has been a very long time indeed" said Dimitri. "From what I am picking up from latent memories in the air Beryl has been here" he spited out the name as if it were a curse.

"And it seems she did not know how to unlock us so she went after the Senshi on her own" he said.

"She was always foolish" said Josephine looking at her lover. Dimitri smiled at her.

"Quite right my dear. She made the same mistakes over and over again and each time trying to win the love of that insolent Elysian Endymon. She never learned." he said.

"Too bad that she didn't find out sooner that the Senshi would beat her. Had she woken us we could easily defeated them in those forms. Now if we came up against our true foes that would be some challenge" said Sebastian with relish.

"Aw the first Senshi…their reincarnations just don't do them justice" said Nicolette.

"Ah yes Minerva, Amilia, Reina, Litanya and Serenity" said Dimitri savoring the names. "Now they were worth fighting."

"Dimitri I feel as though these Senshi have been gaining access to the old knowledge though" said Josephine looking at her lover. He was still the same. Midnight black hair with highlights of blue and golden amber eyes that saw through your soul. It had been a fateful day when Metallia had found him, her and the others. Her shadow warriors as she had called them. But only four remained her the other three were else where. It was hard to say where.

"We must find the others fast then and make our plans" said Sebastian. He was as always striking to look at. At 6'3" he had long red hair tied at the nape of his neck and huge black eyes that seemed to penetrate under someone's skin. His lover and mate Nicolette was a compete opposite with short curly blonde hair and big magenta eyes she always seemed to be ready for fun.

Josephine herself had long black hair and big blue eyes that seemed to terrorize those that looked unto her.

"We will find them and then we will destroy the Senshi once and for all" said Dimitri as they disappeared in a gray mist


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Neal sat in his den trying to figure out what he was doing with his life at that time. He kept having weird dreams and Kris hadn't called him in two days and he was starting to get worried.

Neal started walking out of his den when all of a sudden he was struck by a vision.

_Neal looked around him and he was in what looked like a tower. There was a huge dome of glass over top of him and when he looked up there was a million stars that seemed to be talking to him._

_"Gorgeous aren't they?" said a figure off to his side sitting in a chair._

_Neal spun around looking at the figure sitting there. He was solidly built with long brown hair and big brown eyes. He looked like Neal himself except for the fact that he was wearing a white uniform with green lining._

_"Who are you?" Neal asked confused. "And where are we?" _

_"Who I am is something easy to explain, I am you in another life time. We are in your subconscious the part of your psyche that you keep locked away because you are afraid to know what is in there." said the doppleganger._

_"I'm not afraid of anything" Neal said vehemently._

_"Well if your not afraid go to star map on the wall opposite of you and touch it" said the image. Neal didn't know what this would do but he was not afraid of anything. He walked to a wall where a huge star map covered the entire thing. He took his hand to it and when he touched it a rush of memories came at him. His love, his prince, his life…_

_"Oh my god" said Neal as he spun around to look at himself._

_"Welcome home Nephrite" said the image._

_"But how am I alive?" Neal asked. "The Senshi killed me again" _

_"Yes but you didn't know that destiny is a hard person. She lets you see the mistakes you made even in this life and gives you another choice. We were always wondering if destiny was kind, at times she is and others not so much" said the image. "When we were brain washed by Beryl in the last life and in this one we were given a second chance to make amends. The senshi are about to face a threat that hasn't been awaken since the first time of Metallia. And without you they will fail. You have been given another chance don't mess up Nephrite. Because winning her love back is your toughest challenge" said the image as he disappeared._

Neal woke up on the floor of his den. He looked around and then he sat there while crystal tears ran down his cheeks. He looked at his hand and there was a tattoo he had never gotten. It was a star. As Neal stood up Nephrite melted into Neal and they became one.

Neal's phone rang. He walked over and picked it up

"Hello?" he said.

"So I'm guessing you know Nephrite" said Kris on the other side.

"How you doing Kunzite? Been awhile" said Neal into the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zachary Reiko had just returned to his home on the sea after a strenuous day at his company. He loved his company, he loved the thrill of the challenge. Being able to come up with new and innovated ways to make things. He was happy his younger sister Amelia had kept it for so long. It must have been a terrible burden for a 18 year old to have on her shoulders. Now finally she could go to school and do the amazing things that she was going to do.

Zach looked out over the sea and could swear he heard a voice next to him. As he looked he thought he caught a glimpse of blue hair dash away into the hallway. He followed intrigued. As he made his way out side the vision took hold.

_Zach was inside what looked to be an infirmary. To his right were patients all in various stages of healing. He looked to his left and sitting on the stool facing him was a man that looked a lot like himself. This man had long curly blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck and questioning blue eyes that seemed to probe you. He was wearing a pair of white pants and jacket with blue lining. He seemed to carry himself with an aloof sense of grace._

_"Hello Zach" said the image to him._

_"Who are you?" asked Zach puzzled for once in his 24 years of life._

_"Well I thought that much was obvious. I'm you…a lifetime ago" said the image. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Zoicite 4th general of his majesty Prince Endymon's guard." he explained._

_"What do you mean?" asked Zach._

_" Well if you truly want to know…go to the desk there and pick up the book entitled 'Mercury's Cures' that should help you out" said the image._

_Zach was a little unsure but being that this was a dream he thought no harm in it. As he crossed the room he stood in front of the desk. Squaring his shoulders he picked up the book and was thrown into a maelstrom of memories and emotions._

_"How…why…when?" Zach asked the image._

_"Ah yes the most formidable questions. How you are alive is because Queen Selenity gave each of us another chance. Why you were taken by Beryl and Metallia again is because fate wanted each of us to realize the mistakes we made in the past. And the when is that you were returned by fate to your original lives 5 years ago. Life Zach has never been easy. The reason your psyche picked that book is to remind you that love is a gift…one that is given freely and that cannot be taken. You have been awaken to become Zoicite because your soul mate needs you. Whether she will admit it or not. It is time…Heavenly King that you were reborn" said the image as it faded away._

Zach woke up on the ground outside of his house next to the sea. He gently got up and went inside. He picked up the phone and dialed Kris's number.

"Hello?" said Kris.

"Kunzite?" Zach asked.

"Welcome back Zoicite, Nephrite's here with me now. Why don't you come over" Kris said.

"I'll be right over, good to be back" said Zach as he hung up the phone and raced out of the house.


End file.
